Missing
by orys
Summary: Arizona dreams that she can scale buildings.


Arizona was sleeping, peacefully, for the first time in months. With Callie's arms wrapped around her, she began to feel protected like she had in the past. Yes, she was still upset over losing her leg, but things were on the mend, and she wanted her relationship to be, too.

The blonde felt like she couldn't be mad at her wife anymore, not after her breakdown three months earlier. She had taken to the new caretaker for when Callie was away, though she didn't like her one hundred percent of the time, but she tried. All Arizona wanted was to be able to do things on her own again. She hated being such a burden to everyone she cared for, she hated the stares she got when she actually went out to help Callie with the grocery shopping, she hated when she could hear people laughing behind her back, she hated being the country's best PEDs surgeon.. without her leg. She wanted to get back to work, but who would take you seriously when you couldn't even stand in the O.R?

She thought about all of this when she fell asleep on Callie's shoulder a few hours earlier. They were watching documentaries about mountain climbers. Callie thought they would anger Arizona, but she complied when the blonde said she wanted to watch them; she liked watching people work hard to reach their goals.

"You can get back to work soon, you know," her wife whispered, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"I know I can," Arizona replied, sleepily, "..but first I have to be able to walk in that prosthetic. I keep tripping and falling and all I want is to just nail it so I can go back to work."

Callie smiled a little and smoothed over the pretty yellow hair under her hand, playing with some strands, "I believe in you, you know." Arizona only nodded her head, finally drifting off.

* * *

She was dreaming that she was scaling a tall building, much like Spiderman, but without the webs and most of the super powers. She had no harnesses, she was doing this on her own & with both of her legs. Arizona would feel the limb move with ease, but when she looked down, her leg was gone. How could she scale this building with only one leg? She tried to call for help, clinging to one of the window sills, but no one was around to help her.

Callie awoke to the sound of Arizona moaning. She blinked a bit, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness as she looked over at the other woman beside her. She was sweating, moving around like she was trying to run away, but she couldn't. Callie made the mistake of reaching out & touching the blonde, which caused her to sit up, breaking from her dream. Arizona took some deep breaths before her face contorted to show that she was in pain. She was grabbing onto her limb, not understanding why it hurt as bad as it did.

The dark haired woman reached over and turned on one of the bedside lamps. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Arizona winced, keeping her eyes tightly shut because of the sudden light. She felt a burning sensation, but she didn't know why. The cut had been clean and it had healed well; that's what everyone had said whenever they looked at it. She didn't know what to do.

Callie simply wrapped her arms around Arizona, keeping her as close as she could. She could hear Arizona talking, better yet, rambling, but she didn't start listening until now:

"I heard that when this sort of thing happens that they have to re-cut the limb, Callie. I don't want to go through the pain again, I just want to start walking now. Callie? Are you listening! Can't you help me in some way? What do I do? What can I do?" Arizona was panicking, trying to move out of her wife's arms. She just wanted the burning to stop.

What felt like hours only seemed to be at least ten minutes, but the pain in Arizona's limb finally stopped. She calmed, leaning back in Callie's arms, trying to tell her tears to stay away. She didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted to be strong, but how could she be when she'd have to deal with that for the rest of her life?

No matter what, she knew she had Callie. Even if Callie was still mad at her for all of the things she said and all of the things she did after the accident, but she knew she was going to be taken care of.


End file.
